Generally, a door that can be opened and closed by a spring hinge is installed on the furniture, sink, and the like. When the door is opened and closed, a loud noise is generated by the collision of the door with a frame of the furniture. Particularly, when the children carelessly close the door, the louder noise is generated and the safety-related accident may occur. Further, the furniture may be damaged.
In order to solve the above problems, a furniture damper is installed on the frame of the furniture to attenuate the impact when the door is closed and to prevent the furniture from being damage.
As shown in FIG. 8, a furniture damper of the prior art is a cylindrical damper 1 that is inserted in a hole formed in a location spaced away from a location where a hinge is mounted. Instead of forming the hole, a special holder 2 is mounted to install the furniture damper.
However, since the furniture damper of the prior art protrudes outward, the outer appearance of the furniture is deteriorated. Furthermore, when a side impact is directly applied to the damper 1, the holder and/or the damper 1 may be easily broken.
In order to solve this problem, as shown in FIG. 9, a hinge damper 3 that can be attached to a hinge 5 mounted on a furniture is developed. This hinge damper 3 is disclosed in Korean Utility Model Resistor No. 0402134.